pro_style_catfightfandomcom-20200215-history
Ririka Hoshikawa
years old|height = 5 ft 1 in (155 cm)|debut = June 6, 2014 years old|retired = |roster = C. Ronald FIGHTING MOVIES|row8 = 2x B-1 Champion May 26, 2017 - December 22, 2017 August 24, 2019 - Present|row9 = 2016 B-1 Tournament Champion|rivals = Natsuki Yokoyama Hana Yoshida Sesera Harukawa|other_name = Madoka Hitomi|kanji = 星川凛々花|roster_unit = BWP}}Ririka Hoshikawa (formerly known as Madoka Hitomi) is a wrestler for the BATTLE organization. She is considered one of the top competitors in the pro-style catfight world. Hoshikawa is the current B-1 Champion, and is the only wrestler to win the belt twice. She also won the 5th B-1 Tournament in 2016. Quick Facts * Signature Moves: Enzuigiri, DDT, Guillotine Face Buster * Debuted as Madoka Hitomi with FIGHTING MOVIES in Women's Pro Wrestling Vol. 5 on June 6, 2014 at age 21. Defeated Tomoka Aizawa. * After her debut match, was inactive for over 2 years before entering the 2016 B-1 Tournament * Unsuccessfully challenged YUE for the Fighting Girls Championship at BATTLE Birth Festival in August, 2016. * Won the 2016 B-1 Tournament, defeating Nozomi Shinjo, Rino Mizushiro, & Natsuki Yokoyama. * Was scheduled to make her first LIVE appearance at BWP 01 versus Mao Kaneshiro, but had to withdraw due to illness. * Competed in her first LIVE match at BWP 02: Group Fighting, defeating Hana Yoshida. * Defeated Kou Asumi to become the 8th B-1 Champion on May 26, 2017. * Had a successful title defense against Saryu Usui at BATTLE Birth Festival in August, 2017. * Her B-1 Championship reign ended at 210 days with a loss to Sesera Harukawa at BATTLE Thanksgiving in December, 2017. * Prior to her loss to Harukawa, won 8 consecutive matches over 16 months. * Announced her retirement in January, 2018 -- only to re-appear a few weeks later under the new name Ririka Hoshikawa. * Defeated Arisa Kawasaki in her return match at BWP Contact in July, 2018. * Defeated Fighting Girls Champion Airi Natsume in a Non-Title Match at BWP 03 in August, 2018. * Defeated Miko Komine in a special BWP vs CFxFC match at BATTLE Birth Festival in August, 2018. This brought her record to 3-0 since returning as Ririka Hoshikawa. Debut Madoka Hitomi made her debut with the Fighting Movies organization in Women's Pro Wrestling Vol. 5 on June 6, 2014 at the age of 21, defeating Tomoka Aizawa. Following the match, she would be inactive for over 2 years. in her debut match for FIghting Movies]] "Re-Debut" After two years of inactivity, Hitomi made her return to the Pro-Style Catfight scene by joining BATTLE and entering the 2016 B-1 Tournament. She started the tournament with a victory over Nozomi Shinjo to advance to the semifinals. After the impressive "re-debut" she was subsequently scheduled for a major event – a non-title match against then Fighting Girls Champion, YUE at the 2016 BATTLE Birth Festival. performs an arm choke on Hitomi at the 2016 BATTLE Birth Festival]] As a heavy underdog, Hitomi gave YUE a competitive match and nearly won at several times. In the end the champion would prevail, but Hitomi's performance impressed, and showed glimpses of being a future star. Rise to Stardom Hitomi took the momentum from her strong showing against YUE into a victory in the B-1 Tournament semifinals against Rino Mizushiro. That set her up for a huge month of December, where she would face Sena Minami in a special match ahead of BWP 01 LIVE, and face Natsuki Yokoyama in the B-1 Tournament finals. Just like her special match against YUE in August, Hitomi came into her bout against Minami as an underdog. Despite taking the brunt of the "Suplex Monster's" offense, Hitomi scraped out the most impressive victory of her career at that point. ]] __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Wrestler Bios Category:BATTLE-BWP Roster Category:FIGHTING MOVIES Roster Category:B-1 Tournament Champions